I Haven't the Slightest Idea
by WolverinesDarlin
Summary: What if Stayne's intended target wasn't the Red Queen but Hatter? And what if he hadn't failed in his attempt at vengence...? One shot... more like 'one hit' literally.


Okay. Angsty-Tragedy-Romance-Awesomeness! I love Hatter and Alice… SO cute. So I was like MUST write a fanfic. And I was like WHAT SHOULD I DO? and I was like I can make an alternate scene where they are in the hat making room when Alice calms him down… but I was like aaaaahhh I have no idea what I should do. So while reading an Alice fanfic (Ruple101's "Happily Ever After?"… great fic!) I came up with this! I have a feeling about this and hope it comes out as awesome as it seems in my head. PLEASE give it a go and review as well. Reviews make me SO happy. Even if they are critical. Reviews help me see where I am in my writing. Helps to see where I can improve, or if I'm doing just great. So PLEASE let me know.

Alice in Wonderland

"At least we still have each other…" The Red Queen said as both she and Stayne were cuffed together, one cuff on the Queens left and one on Staynes right.

Alice moved closer to Hatter and they stood side by side as the White Queen left the presence of the two bickering-evil-idiots. She made note of the fact that they were not escorted out, _they'll be taken away later_ _I suppose. _She followed Hatter and the White Queen over to the Jabberwocky's head and winced as the White Queen gagged at the sight of the Jabberwocky's blood as she filled, what appeared to be, a vile with its blood. The White Queen walked over to where she and Hatter stood.

"The blood of the Jabberwocky… it will grant you whatever you wish." The White Queen said gracefully.

"Will it take me home?" She asked. The White Queen nodded.

"If that is what you wish." Alice looked around at the people around her. She had grown quite find of them both. Especially Hatter… she couldn't bear to look at his face. She feared if she did, she would stay and never go back home. She opened the vile and got ready to drink in a small voice whispered in her ear.

"You could always stay…" _Oh Hatter…_

She turned to face him "What an idea." She smiled. "A wonderful, mad idea." Hatter smiled in hope his eyes a vibrant green. Her smile faded and his followed suit directly after. "But I can't… I must go home. There are questions that have to be answered… I have so many things I must do."

"Can't they wait? Just… a little longer?"

"Oh Hatter I can't. But I'll be back. Soon. I promise."

Hatter looked down. If possible his frown deepening. "You won't remember me."

"How could I ever forget?" She placed her free hand, the one not holding the vile, on the side of his face. Her hand still in place she stood up on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "I'll never ever be able to forget you. It would be impossible." She kissed him gently on the cheek before removing her hand from his face and lowering back to her normal height. She turned to her other friends and gave them all hugs. Telling each of them just a small reassurance that she'd be back and never forget all any of them, none were as loving as The Hatters reassurance though. When she got to the White Queen it wasn't she who engaged in the hug but the Majesty herself.

"We'll be here when you get back… Our Champion."

"Yes. Don't be late for tea…" Thackery added in.

"Don't worry I won't let that happen again." She smiled and winked. She turned back to Hatter they both gave small smiles but before she could say anything or go for a hug his face showed confusion and fear. When he looked down at his chest her eyes followed his gaze. There. In the middle of his chest. Staynes dagger. Stayne had thrown his dagger at Hatter. She shouted his name as his legs buckled underneath him. She ran over to his prone body repeating his name over and over, when she reached him she hesitated to touch him. Terrified of hurting him.

"Oh god. Tarrant." Tarrant smiled at his name.

"'Ello A-alice."

She gently brought her hand up to his face and brought the tips of her fingers across his face. She turned her gaze from his face to the horrible dagger sticking upright out of the middle of his chest. Blood was all around the both of them soaking his beautiful colorful clothes. She touched the dagger in an attempt to remove it but froze and panicked when he cried in pain.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

"Sshh, Love… it's not…" He choked up on his own blood rising in his throat.

"No, oh god. Hatter… Tarrant. Don't die… please don't die." She cried. "Please." She whispered hoarsely.

She looked away from the Hatter for a moment and looked around for someone or something that could help. Both Stayne and the Red Queen were gone and all her friends were frozen in shock. Even the White Queen remained still not moving or saying a thing. She looked back at the Hatter and ran her fingers through his fire red hair. His hat had fallen off his head when he fell. Landing not even 2 feet away from him.

"Tarrant… I have to… I gotta take the dagger out… I'm sorry." She tried to sound as calm as she could but knew she hadn't done well. She took a firm hold on the daggers handle and took some calming breaths and in one swift movement pulled the dagger out of Tarrant's chest. His cry of pain shattered her heart. She was going to murder Stayne.

Alice immediately started putting pressure on his wound; the White Queen was soon on the other side of Hatter. Alice looked desperately up at her.

"Please…" was all she could say. One look at the Queens face though... that's all she needed. Even she didn't believe he would survive.

Hatter continued to struggle for air, and she continued to keep the pressure directly on his wound; praying… begging God to save him, to let him live. Suddenly she felt one of her hands being squeezed. He was fading. He wasn't gonna make it. _No… God no!_

"I love you Alice." More blood spilled from his lips and she winced and a sob once again escaped her throat.

"Hatter no… I love you too! Please, Tarrant, just hold on." His eyes closed and she began to panic. "No!" She wasn't going to stay here for this! If this really was a dream she was waking up now! She reached for the vile and stopped immediately. _Anything I wish. Anything I desire. _She gulped down the blood and shuddered at the disgusting vile taste. She stared at Tarrant's face begging that it would have worked. _Please._

Alice in Wonderland

Hatter's eyes opened and he took in a long deep breath. His eyes searching out only one face. Alice. _What just happened? _

Alice… she's been crying. He sat straight up and looked her over searching for anything that was wrong with her. When he didn't see anything he reached up and stroked his callused thumb over her delicate cheek, wiping away one of her tears in the process.

"You seem to have sprung a leak my dear." Alice half laughed and half cried and that made him concerned. "Alice… what's wrong?"

"Hatter… oh Tarrant!" Tarrant grunted as Alice threw herself into his arms. Wrapping hers tightly around his neck.

"It worked thank God it worked!"

"It worked!" Tarrant exclaimed. "What worked?" He asked just the same. He didn't understand what was happening.

"Tarrant… don't you remember?" She pulled away from him and looked at him closely.

"Yah sure. I remember. Tea is at three. You were awfully late you know… and very small. Then I had to hide you. Then we went on a walk. You traveled by hat. Best way to travel anywhere. I got captured and you came back for me. But when you came back you were much too tall. Not a very Alice size at all. I like this size much better." He indicated to her body. "Then you fought the Jabberwocky and I futterwhacked… then…" He stopped. He didn't like remembering this part… even if it was fairly recent. "Now you are going to leave."

"Not anymore I'm not. And I couldn't be happier! I'm going to stay here… with you." Alice looked towards the others and he looked as well just now noticing them being here. "All of you." She continued.

"Really?" He asked her.

Smiling she replied. "Really really."

"So Alice… if you're so happy. Then why had you been so sad? And why am I lying down…?"

Alice looked to the White Queen, so he did too. Wondering what had happened and why Alice had been so upset.

"Tarrant." She began. "Alice drank the Jabberwocky blood, but not so she could go home but that you could live. Stayne had a concealed dagger, and he… he threw it at you Tarrant. You were very near death. Alice used the blood to wish you back to health." The White Queen told him.

Tarrant looked wide eyed at Alice. "You… you saved me? But what about your answers? The things you need to do?"

"Oh Hatter. They can wait. Forever in fact. Life can go on without me… however I can't go on without Underland… or you."

Tarrant smiled and stood up, and offered Alice a hand up. She took it and they stood there staring, then without warning, even to himself, he kissed her. Not hard or desperate, or too light, just right. He pulled away slowly, and instantly wondered if he shouldn't have done it. He grew seriously worried when she didn't say or do anything, just stood there. His worries were soon gone as he felt her lips against his again. This time there was an enormous amount of passion, and care. When they pulled away both he and Alice were smiling madly. Suddenly she frowned.

"Let's get out of these clothes. I don't like them anymore…" He looked down at himself and then looked at her and nodded in agreement.

"Yes let's." He took her hand in his and as they walked away everyone clapped and whistled.

Alice in Wonderland

Alice stood on the balcony once more and smiled, everything was right. The Jabberwocky was defeated, the Red Queen and Stayne were both gone (hopefully forever) and Hatter was alive. She was especially happy about the last one. She heard someone come up behind her and she turned.

"Hello Hatter."

"Alice…"

"Is something wrong?"

"Not as long as you're here and healthy."

"Then why do you look sad?" She took a couple steps towards him so they were standing right in front of each other.

"You gave up your home and what you wanted to do…"

"I don't think it was my home. I was never happy there, I never belonged either. This is my home, where I belong. I never want to leave either… not ever. I belong here with you."

"You don't regret…"

"No. And I never will. I love you Hatter." She placed a hand on her face. He leaned into her touch and smiled.

"I love you too Alice." His voice was so quiet she almost didn't hear him.

She smiled, and lowered her hand.

"Hatter?"

"Yes love?"

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

He smiled broadly, showing his small gap. She loved his smile; it had to be the most amazing smile in the world.

"I haven't the slightest idea." She laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Alice in Wonderland

Okay! You have no idea how many times I I called the White Queen the White Witch! Just because of Narnia! Argh. Okay SO… I do not like how things went. It seemed better in my head. Hopefully you guys thought it was alright. *sigh* Thanks for reading.


End file.
